Olympics
by Jynxiii
Summary: Rin finally achieves his dream. Suggested RinHaru.


**Bit of RinHaru, either as a friendship or a romance ****kinda suggested as a romance though.**

Makoto had wondered for a while how Haru would deal with Rin being in London. The months coming up to his departure he didn't act any differently, but Makoto thought that on the last day there was a kind of… desperation in Haru's eyes. Very slight; he doubted anyone else noticed, and outwardly he didn't act any differently, but Makoto could read him.

"He won't be gone for long," he said when he noticed that Haru was still looking in the direction Rin had left, the same look in his eyes as when he had to leave a body of water.

"I know that," he said, frowning and looking away. Makoto smiled; he knew Haru wasn't actually annoyed with him.

He kept an eye on Haru over the next couple of weeks but really had no cause for concern. True, he was slightly more subdued and probably didn't laugh or smile, but that was expected; one of his closest friends was halfway across the world.

And then the day of the race came. "You know what today is, right?" Makoto said, going into Haru's kitchen that morning.

"You should knock before you come in."

"I did. You didn't open."

Haru turned to the grill. "I didn't hear."

"Haru, you know what today is, don't you?"

"Tuesday?" Haru answered, flipping the mackerel. "Do you want some mackerel?"

"Rin's race is today, Haru."

"I know. Do you want some mackerel?" he repeated.

"Can I have squid?"

Haru nodded and took some out of the fridge.

It was when they'd finished eating that Haru spoke again. "What time?"

"Huh?"

"The race. What time is it?" Haru wasn't looking at Makoto, but he smiled nonetheless.

"6 this evening."

Haru nodded.

The house was cluttered with noise when Nagisa and Rei arrived. Nagisa called out loud greetings that made Haru flinch, every now and then turning to Rei with some witty comment that would cause him to counter indignantly.

"I wonder how Rin's feeling," Nagisa said, switching seamlessly from a conversation about the mackerel they were having yet again. "Maybe we should call. Wish him luck."

"I talked to him yesterday."

Makoto turned in surprise to face Haru before smiling gently. "It's best not to distract him. He's wanted this for a long time and he'll need to focus."

Nagisa sighed. "I miss Rin-chan. Can I have some more mackerel?" He took some from the plate in the middle without waiting for Haru's answer.

Naturally, Nagisa was the first at the tv, turning onto the right channel and settling back about two metres away from the screen with his arms tight around his knees. Rei sighed but sat next to him. Makoto turned to talk to Haru, but only saw his back as he stood at the sink. "Haru, it's about to start."

"I need to do the washing up."

"It can wait. Rin's about to swim."

His face was blank when he turned back to them. He stood in the doorway silently, but Makoto heard the catch in his breath at the sight of the pool.

It was impressive. Deep and long and the water was calm and inviting. The swimmers all came out, and even if he hadn't been watching the tv intently he would have known when Rin came out from Nagisa's cry of "Rin-chan!"

The race started. Rei was keeping up a low commentary, analysing Rin's movements. Makoto kept an eye on Haru, noticing when he leaned forwards and said Rin's name quietly.

It was no competition. With Rin's powerful kick-offs and reach he finished a full head in front of the next person. Nagisa whooped loudly and jumped on Rei, announcing, "Rin-chan got into the finals!" Makoto let out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding and relaxed, though he still kept an eye on the tv. Rin lifted himself out of the pool and by what Makoto suspected was a reflex, looked around him, before his face dropped slightly. Looking for them. Or, Makoto supposed, looking for Haru.

"I should be there for the final," Haru said.

Makoto nodded. "We all should."

"It wouldn't make any difference if the rest of us were there. Rin-chan only has eyes for—" Nagisa broke off with a yelp when Rei elbowed him and turned around, demanding to be told why he had done that.

"Can we?" Haru asked Makoto.

"Of course."


End file.
